Superman
by LiL Pixie
Summary: this is a krillian story! (now revised/edited) Please don't run! I think the little guy doesn't get the attention he nearly deserves here on ff.net! My take on the little human bald guy we all secretly love and want to be! O.o read and review please!


A/N:  Don't worry, I'll update TRSOHB&VGT (The real story of how Bulma & Vejiita got together) soon, but I've had this idea in the back of my head, and I just _had to get it down on paper…..well, computer paper. ^_^()  This is a more serious fic, and is a songfic.  However, it works better if you just play the song and keep it on repeat while reading this story, believe me, it makes the mood work even better!_

            I've always thought Krillian has been overlooked at ff.net, and he always gets a bad rep for being weak or something.  I mean, come on!  He's human!  And the fact that he's probably the STRONGEST human should be a prop given to him.  Unfortunetly, it's not. :o(  However, I decided he needed some credit!!! :o)

            The song is Five For Fighting's "Superman (It's Not Easy).  And I know people have done this song with Vejiita, and it works too!  But it's just so overused with Vejiita or one of the Saiya-jinns, and it just seemed to fit with Krillian!  Anywho, on with the story.  I hope you all enjoy it, read and review please!

**SUPERMAN**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me _**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            **CLICK**

Krillian sighed as he flipped through the channels.  All that was on was news, news and more news.  He wouldn't have minded too much, being an adult and all, but each news broadcast stabbed a bit of his heart.

            "And in the next fifteen minutes we'll bring you the exclusive coverage of this late-braking story of The Great Saiya-man's heroic rescue of puppies from a pet store set to fire."

            **CLICK**

**            "And in sports, it looks like there's going to be a tie-breaker between Son Goku and Briefs Vejiita.  These two heroes have been duking it out at this weeks tournament, each defeating all of their opponents _expect each other!  We'll have more of that, after this break." _**

            **CLICK**

            He was happy for his friends, that assured, but once in awhile, he would have enjoyed _some credit to saving the earth or __something!  He was one of the strongest __human fighters, if not __the strongest.  But he didn't like to tell people, and people didn't like to inquire.  So he was stuck._

            "ARGH!"  He flung the remote control at the t.v. creating a nice sized gap in the screen.  Sparks flew out appropriately, equalizing with his anger.

            "Why, can't I once!  Just once be a hero?!"  He sighed, but then stopped as something caught his eye.  A comic book.

            "What's this?"  He asked no one in particular.  He chuckled; it was one of his old Superman comic books, back from his early childhood.  He smiled at the ridiculous cape Clark wore.  'I mean, wouldn't that get in the way?  And that certainly wouldn't make you _feel like a superhero—'_

            Faster than your average human, (for Krillian was definitely _way beyond your average human), he raced up the stairs to his daughters room._

            '"Now, where is it?"  He asked himself, rooting through the girl's costume trunk.  "A-ha!"  He shouted in triumph.  In his hand was a shiny, red cape.  He tied it around his shoulders, "If you can't beat'em, join'em!"  He started for the door.

            "Now, how about trying this sucker out."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me _**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            He laughed gleefully as the air whizzed by him.  He had forgotten how exhilarating it felt to fly.  And the fact of the cape flapping behind him in the breeze certainly helped lighten his mood.  He felt like a child again.  His childhood…his smiled faded.  Things used to be so happy and naïve back then.  But it was just another reminder of his weakness.  

'I could barely keep up with Goku on his _cloud, and now I can barely follow him somewhere.'_

'Even Gohan is faster than me.  Hell, he was faster than me when he was eight!'  He tried chuckling at that memory, but it seemed so fake he gave it up.  It was so much harder being a human fighter.  

"God!"  He cried out, "I can barely withstand a fight; I'm just a weakness during battle for the enemy to use, and to top it all off, I can't show any pain because then I'll look completely inadequate and worthless to the gang!"  

He pushed himself harder, faster through the air, in attempt to leave these thoughts behind him.  But just like everything and everyone else, it caught up with him and was soon beating him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see _**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            'Everyone finds it _completely normal if Goku or Vejiita go to fight, even if there is no chance of winning, but if I even try to volunteer, everyone assumes I'll be creamed in five minutes!'_

            "Yeah," He said aloud, "But sadly….it's kinda true."

            He shook his head, 'I fight, just as they do.  I make mistakes, just as they do.  I _bleed just as they do…..so why are they seen as warriors….as heroes……and not me?'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_It may sound absurd…but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed…but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me _**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            Krillian slowed down to a steady pace, delighting in the patterns the top of the city lights made.  He smiled, trying to forget all his previous thoughts and just focus on the surrounding art when he heard something, or someone shout.  He stopped midair, hovering, and listened.

            "Look, I said I'm not interested.  I'm meeting someone in a few minutes, so I suggest you boys just leave, alright?"  The voice belonged to a female, that much Krillian could tell.

            "Oh, I don't think so, pretty lady.  Dressing like that's an open invitation."  That voice was definitely male.

            "Yeah, an open invitation for a good fuck."  'Okay, that was another male…a vulgar male, but another male none-the-less.'

            "Excuse me!?!?  I don't think so, Hey!!  Get your hands off of me!"  Krillian's eyes widened, she sounded like she was in trouble!

            "Look, bitch.  You come prancing around this part of the block, you better put out some pussy for us!"

            "I said—"

            "You say one more word and I slit your throat….either way we're gonna have our fun, whether you're dead or alive."

            Krillian paled, ' That's horrible!  How could anyone be so heartless!? '  He growled as he heard the men's laughter and hurriedly sped off to where the voices were.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Up, up and away…away from me  
Well, it's all right…You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy…or anything… _**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            Krillian landed with ease behind the two men too busy with the girl to notice him fly in.  However, the girl did and she gave a shout in surprise.  The men turned around, glaring at him with their knives, but Krillian paid no head.

            "Leave that girl alone!"

            The two men looked at each other, chuckled, and then turned back.

            "How about no?"  The first man answered.  The second man laughed, "Look, baldy, we just wanna have some fun.  Now why don't you go and play bingo or something."  The two men laughed again, but soon were staring in confusion as the man in front of them seemed to disappear.

            "Hey, where'd he go?"

            "Aw, he probably got scared."

            "Yeah!"  Laughed the second man, "So, where were we?"  He turned around to his victim to be slammed in the face by a fist.  He flew through the air and landed on the ground.

            "What the fuck!?"  The first man stared at his friend lying on the pavement, rubbing his bleeding nose.

            "I said," Krillian stated, appearing directly in front of the first guy, "Leave her alone."  

The guy pulled out a knife, "I don't think—"  But he never got to finish his sentence.  At that moment, Krillian decided enough was enough, and though it was a low blow, kicked the guy directly in his crown jewels.  The guy cried out, falling to the ground, twitching in pain.  Krillian grimaced, but got over it and went for the second guy as he was standing up.  This time, it was a direct punch to the face and the guy was out.

Krillian stood there, in front of the girl, protecting her from the villains, ' Though, at this rate, they seem like cockroaches.'

"Now, " Said Krillian, "Do I need to tell you guys again…..leave her the fuck alone!!!"  The men…..or babies, whimpered on the ground, trying to bring themselves up.

"Fine, fine!"  Garbled out the first guy, "You win, we'll leave!!"

"Please, " Whined the second man, "Just don't kill us, please!!"  

Krillian stopped, "Though you both deserve to die, I'll let you go.  But, if I ever see anyone of you trying something like that again……you guys are goners!"

"Fine, fine!"  They yelled as they dragged themselves half upright as they staggered away.

Krillian smirked, as he watched the two buffoons stumble away.  'Serves them right.'  He thought, then he pause….'Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be!  It was almost as if I was a superhero!'  He smiled, 'Maybe the cape _does work.'  He tried to keep that thought in his mind…but past thoughts kept resurfacing, never leaving him alone...but a noise brought him out of his trance._

'The girl!'

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees_**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, kid, are you alright?"  Krillian looked down at the frightened girl.  She seemed to be okay, just a few scratches here and there, but nothing to major.  He smiled, 'Wow, now I know how Gohan feels being the great saiya-man!'

            The terrified child looked up at her rescuer, "Yeah," She answered shakily, "I think I'll be okay…"  She stared at him in enthrallment; her hero was short, bald, and with a normal gi outfit like any other martial artist would have, but there was something else…

            A bit of red caught the girl's attention.  'A cape!'

            Krillian followed her gaze and flushed.  "It's not what you—"

            "Just like Superman!"  She replied in awe.

            He blushed, "Yeah, I guess.  So, kid, what's your name?"

            "Kiki."

            "Well, Kiki, do you think those people will be back after you?  You might want to go to the police."

            She stared at him, "How could I go to the _police after you—"  But she never got to finish her word of praise._

            "Oh, my God, Kiki-chan!"  It was her mother yelling frantically, "What did you do to her!?"  She glared accusingly at Krillian, "What have you done to my baby!?"

            "But, I didn't…"

            "Just get away!"

            He stared at her, confused.  'I just saved her daughter's life and she's yelling at me like I'm going to attack them!?'

            "Ma'am, I swear, I was—" 

            "I said get away from her you **_freak!!!!"_**

            Krillian stopped.  It felt as if he'd been hit by Freeiza.  'Freak?  Is that what I am?  A….a _freak?'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me, inside of me _**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            "I said get away from her you **_freak!!!!"  Her mother glared fiercely at the man in front of her, "If you so in anyway hurt her, you'll be paying for her therapy bills!"_**

            "Mom—"

            "Shhh, it's okay sweetie, mommy's here,"  Kiki's mother continued to baby her, "I won't let that weird batman wannabe hurt you anymore."

            "But mom!"

            "No, buts, young lady.  It's high time for you to learn that there are people who are not mentally stable, like him, and require special help."

            Kiki looked at her mom in disgust.  'Doesn't she realize, without him I might have been raped and left for dead!?!'  She ignored her mother and looked at her brave man, and her heart cried out to him.  He stood there, with and utter look of defeat upon his face, but such willingness to let others have their ways.  'He gives up his own dreams so that we may have our own.'  

            He turned away, and she tried to call to him but her mother once again, being to motherly, immediately told her to not say anything.  She watched in distress as the man's red cape fell from his body, landing at her feet, signaling his loss. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I'm only a man, in a phony red sheet_**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            His cape, now tattered and torn, released it's grip around Krillian's shoulders, and fell sorrowfully to the ground below the traumatized child.  A lone tear unwillingly bleed from his eye, as he turned away from the distressed mother.

"Come along, Kiki-chan.  We're just going to go home and leave this deranged psycho to himself.  How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers, let alone let them touch you!?"  Her mother turned and continued to reprimand the young teenager, lecturing on deaf ears.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I'm only a man, looking for a dream_**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            'You try to do good in the world, and look where it gets you.  Falsely accused of being the attacker when you're really the hero.  If I had been "The Great Saiya-man" none of this would have happened.  If I had been saiya-jinn instead of a measly human, things might've turned out for the better.'

            He glared viciously at his cape…..his dream.

            'Completely useless…just like me.'

            He continued walking ahead, wanting to get out of site of the two women, lest they see him take off.  He sighed, 'But what does it matter if they see or not?  I'm just a freak to them, might as well add on to it.'

            He prepared himself, 'So useless…I didn't even get a thanks for saving someone's life!  What's the point in being able to do all these incredible things, when everyone looks upon them as vices?'

            The ningen paused, stood upright and looked at the stars above.  'No…men weren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees.'  He gave a sad smile to the passing dark matters above, and then marched slowly off into the distance.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            The wind blew the ragged fabric against the pavement, mocking breaking the man's already shattered dreams…his already crushed soul.  'I didn't even know his name!'  Kiki stared at the cape in odd fascination.  It was so beautiful; lying beat up on the dark pavement, against the black sky, struggling to be free…to fly.  She bent over and picked it up with such reverence, almost as if had she breathed the wrong way, the fabric would disappear from her grasp.

            "Kiki-chan?  What are you doing with that filthy rag?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_And it's not easy…ooh, ooh, ooh, _**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            She ignored her naïve mother, instead choosing to watch the lone stranger walk of into the distance.  The man stopped, and stood in such a way he looked himself ready to take off from the ground and sore into the air.  She smiled, for she knew, just _knew that with him it was possible.  But her smile left her face as the man, defeated, continued to walk a warrior's march of shame.  Oh, how she wanted to call out, "Fly, fly!  I know you can!  You're my hero, you saved my life…"  But her ignorant mother was still ignorant, and would not have tolerated such words.  She hugged the cape to her heart, almost as if it would protect her from all harm, as she whispered into the night, in hopes the same wind that beat the very soul she was holding onto would reach her superman with her words._

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_It's not easy to be…_**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_me. _**

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:  ***sniff, sniff, honk!*** **  wow, that was kinda depressing.  BUT, if you want to laugh, and you haven't read my other dbz fic, OR my other original fic, then read those!  Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed my view on Krillian.  Like always, review, review, review!**


End file.
